Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 421
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. The sound of battle draws out Meiko, who orders Spider-Man to butt out of her business. While Spider-Man deals with the other ninjas, Meiko battles Karsano as Madam Qwa watches from across the street. Although Karsano manages to knock Meiko to the ground, his sword is broken by Spider-Man. After being humiliated by the wall-crawler, Karsano attempts to use smoke to cover his exit, but Spider-Man webs up the smoke bomb. Considering himself a failure, Karsano deems himself unworthy of the Dragonfly title and triggers a chemical reaction in his body that causes his body to dissipate into nothing, committing ritualistic suicide. This disgusts Spider-Man, but Meiko believes that Karsano's death had ended his torment. When the wall-crawler asks her if this is over, Meiko believes that her quest has only begun. Later, at Madam Qwa's lair, Meiko comes to apologize to the elderly woman for Spider-Man's interference. As it turns out, Meiko had already earned the title of Dragonfly. Madam Qwa assures Meiko that Spider-Man's inteference was not her fault and promises her that she will get a chance at revenge. Madam Qwa explains that they have been hired by an employer who has a grudge to settle against the wall-crawler and asks her to be patient. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Hidden Agendas! | Writer2_1 = Tom DeFalco | Penciler2_1 = Geof Isherwood | Inker2_1 = Geof Isherwood | Colourist2_1 = Paul Becton | Letterer2_1 = Kiff Scholl | Letterer2_2 = Richard Starkings | Editor2_1 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis2 = After his battle with the True Believers, Spider-Man rushes to Empire State University and is running late for his first day back to school. As he rushes to meet with his wife, Mary Jane, Spider-Man changes into his civilian clothing on the fly, putting his shirt on backwards in the process. As he runs across the campus, he thinks about how he and his wife decided to go back to school. While Peter is looking to get his Master's Degree in biophysics, Mary Jane has decided to make a career change from acting to psychology. Along the way, Peter runs into Jacob Conover, who has been working at ESU teaching journalism since he was laid off at the Daily Bugle.Jacob Conover was laid off in . Peter doesn't have time to stop and catch up, annoying Conover who is still unhappy with being let go from his job. When Peter finally catches up with Mary Jane, he apologizes for being late but learns that he was actually early. Knowing that her husband has a habit of running late, she told him to meet her an hour earlier than planned knowing that this would make him show up on time. She then drags Peter into the administration office so they can register for his courses. Peter wonders where he will find the time to go back to school, but Mary Jane is sure that the world will be able to get along just fine without Spider-Man while Peter is continuing his education. As she says this, the couple is unaware that a group of True Believers have attacked an electronics warehouse and slaughtered all the workers there. By the time they are through the administration office, Peter looks at his bill for classes and textbooks and is reminded how expensive going back to school will be.The total bill is for $2812.75. This cost should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. This is particularly so when you consider the inflation rate between 1997 and today which has more than doubled in that time. Mary Jane once again assures her husband that they will find a way to manage. On their way out of the building, they run into Jill Stacy and her brother Paul. While Jill is happy to see them, Paul is standoffish and questions if Peter will be able to handle their classes with Professor Howard. Peter, on the other hand, feels uncomfortable around the Stacy's especially since he blames himself for the death of Gwen, their cousin.Gwen Stacy was murdered by the Green Goblin in . Meanwhile, the Rose has learned that another one of his warehouses has been hit by the True Believers and he is furious. In order to calm her employer, Delilah tries to seduce the Rose. However, he refuses to give in to her desires as it would involve taking off his mask -- something he vows to never do as he trusts nobody with his true identity. Instead, he tells Delilah to deal with the ninjas, a task she gladly accepts. While back at ESU, Peter Parker looks over his course reading list and feels overwhelmed. Seeing Parker's puzzled face, Professor Howard tells Peter that he is going to have to work hard after being out of school for so long. He warns Peter that if he has any doubts in his own ability to cancel his tuition and save everyone time and money. While in South America, the Black Tarantula receives a call from Madame Qwa. When she tells him about Spider-Man's recent interference in her work, he tells her to eliminate the wall-crawler if he meddles in their work again. Unaware of all of these events converging together, Peter Parker walks home with his wife Mary Jane. She once again tries to put his mind at ease about going back to school. Although he still is worried about the cost and the challenge, Peter promises to stick to it. It's then that Mary Jane asks him why his shirt is on backward earlier that night. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * ** * * * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = INTRODUCING NEW SUPPORTING CAST MEMBERS AND THE VILLAINESS CALLED DRAGONFLY. PLUS: A SHOCKING SUBPLOT BEGINS WHEN A RE-POWERED ELEKTRO IS KIDNAPPED BY MYSTERIOUS FORCES! | Notes = Chronology Notes And Death Shall Fly Like a Dragon! Hidden Agendas! | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}